Marry Merry
by psejhan
Summary: Eric doesn't like it that Sookie tells other people they are "dating" when they are actually married. So what will it take to convince her that they're married? Smutty, not for children.
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Merry**

_AN/ M rating for Mmmhhh goodness. I just finished Dead in the family, great book! You should totally get a book, NOW! No spoilers because it focuses on the Sookie-Eric relationship. Please read and review! _

**Chapter 1**

I was having a discussion with Eric after having mind blowing sex because I read that men were most honest post coital. Though, I wasn't sure it applied to Eric who was more than a millennium old.

"Please stop telling your other people we are simply dating, especially your former lovers. I've told you this before that it's a very misleading term. Especially if you put into account that some breathers date multiple people at a time. You are my wife. We are married." Eric believed his words more than I did. Even though I loved my vampire honey, who could deny the fact that what he did was a conniving trick that was done only for its perks and not exactly for the real meaning of a marriage.

"I… I just don't see it that way. We married vampire style but I'm still a human. It's practically null and void. Plus! You did it just for the benefits and not exactly because of real marital reasons."

The blood bond sent a roll of fresh frustration from him. "Sookie, lover, who told you I did not marry you for marital reasons? I will sever their throat and watch them bleed to death."

I was struck silent. It was my personal conclusion really which felt like he was going to sever my throat and watch me bleed to death. Then again, Eric would never hurt me but it was just a sight to imagine, a scary sight. "I did. What? Are you going to kill me now?"

"It was a mere use of literary device, lover, so you would understand me quicker."

"No, that just doesn't cut it. You have to tell me if you have any other reason."

"I have told you that I love you, have I not?"

"That was months after you pseudo married me."

"I've always felt the same thing only every night it gets deeper. Tell me, are you against our marriage?"

I wasn't. Well, back then it was different because I was caught unaware, surprised and objectified, really. "Well… Not anymore but that is beside the point."

"What is the point, my wife? That we are not really married? But it feels like it, yes? It seems like it and we both love it because we love each other."

"It's just not you know, really legal. If we separate I wouldn't have to tell people I'm a divorce."

"Separate? You want to separate?" The blood bond became tense and mortified.

"No. I'm just saying that I don't see the difference of the marriage to being simply your lover."

"The difference is that no other vampire could touch you or kill you."

"I married you so that you could kill me?"

"No. Do not read against my words, my wife. I married you because more than anything, I want you safe."

"So you only want me to be safe?"

"That is my primary reason, because we both know that you are a magnet for disaster. Anyway, if you keep telling them that I am just someone you are dating, imagine all the people hurt. There's them who will have false hope, then there's your husband."

"You'd be hurt? What? Because other dogs are peeing on your territory?"

"It's not a territorial thing. It's like denying that you love me to everyone else in the planet."

The truth was that Amelia was the first to know I loved him. Actually, everyone else in the planet found out I loved him before he did. "I do not do that. When they ask me if I love you, I say yes. Isn't that enough?"

Eric smiled, looking satisfied with my answer. But he wasn't. "No, that's not enough. Marriage seals the deal. You can always break up a dating couple, but there are more moral dilemmas when it comes to breaking up a husband and wife which makes prowlers more cautious."

"I'm happy enough that you see me as my wife in that case," I smiled at him.

"I think I know the problem now. I cannot believe it took me this long. It's been a very long, long time since I had a commitment with a human lover. I am… inexperienced."

I giggled. Eric Northman, sheriff of area five was inexperienced. I never thought I'd see the day he admits something as profound. "What's the problem then?"

Eric answered me with a kiss, followed by another round of love making.

I just got home from Merlotte's and finished showering. I'm sitting on the bed and wondering about Eric.

Eric was busy as could be with Victor Madden on his heels and I couldn't blame him. This new regimen sure was taking a long time to blow over. But Eric hadn't called me yesterday and today so I was feeling worried. But so far, there was nothing remarkable with the blond bond. In fact, there were times he seemed to be happy which irritated me a bit. Why was he happy? I wasn't there? Did a joke set him off happy for that long? I couldn't help it so I dialed Eric on my phone.

"My wife, I'm glad you called. I miss you."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I'm very busy."

"Then you should hang up then."

"But you called."

"I was… thinking why you weren't calling."

He chuckled. I didn't know he chuckled. "I'm trying to finish some things, my lover, but I'll head there as soon as I can. I'll be sleeping at your place. I want to tell you something when I wake up tomorrow."

Then he hung up without saying goodbye. I know vampires are not really big on saying goodbyes but it's getting a bit impolite. What if I wanted to tell Eric something else? I guess I'd have to teach him. He must have felt my frustration because right after I let out a frustrated breath, my phone rang.

"Yes, honey?"

"What's got you hot and bothered?"

"You," I stated the obvious.

"Very helpful, lover. "

"Can you say goodbye when you hang up the phone?"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. You won't believe how irritating it is when you just hang up without warning."

Then I realized that he'd hung up on me, again. I felt a surge of laughter through the blood bond and it made me even more furious. It's also probably because of my hormones which were starting to act up because of my period.

Then the phone rang and I clicked it twice so that I'd hang up on him. Taste of your own medicine!

Then the phone rang again and I answered it because hanging it up again would be childish.

"S-Sookie…hehehe… Forgive me. I couldn't help it. Buwahahaha!"

I hung up again.

Ring.

"What! You evil, rude Viking! Are you sure you're not a cave man?"

He laughed.

I hung up. Sometimes Eric Northman acted like he was 1099 years younger.

He texted, which was a first time, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I knew why he was texting. I felt the blood bond, it was vibrating with laughter.

My phone rang again and I answered it. This was going to be the last time, or else.

"My wife, I am here."

"So am I." I said, rather serious.

"Look, I just want to say that calling is as easy as hanging up. But if you feel that way, then… love you. Bye."

"B-" I didn't get to finish because he'd hung up again. At least that was a start.

I had started to dream, after falling asleep on my bed while I was patiently waiting for my Eric.

It started off with a silver knife and Claude telling me that my life was depending on it. Like fairies do, Claude puffed into nothing and two evil water nymphs, Neave and Lochlan, were grinning at me with evil glinting in their eyes. I felt my heart race with so much hate, anger, fear, and pain. I was about to run to them, my knife in my hand but suddenly they dropped dead. I came closer and saw that they were flaking away while Bill, who had showed up from nowhere, was fucking one of the corpses. It looked very familiar, which was why I couldn't tear my eyes away no matter how disgusted and perturbed I felt. The familiarity made sense when I saw that the face of the corpse had changed and I was looking at myself, wide eyed and being violated by Bill.

My throat hitched, and my eyes stung but suddenly, big, hard arms wrapped around my shoulders. I felt suffocated and struggled but the arms' owner had spoken. A husky voice in my ear whispered, "My wife."

A rush of warmth filled my chest. I felt every fiber in me was safe and loved.

I smiled in my sleep and felt soft lips pressing on my cheek.

Eric's hands moved lower, following my curves and sending sparks down to my toes and up to my scalp. I breathed in audibly and deep. He kissed my neck while his hands trailed down even more, tickling my inner thighs softly. I moaned and opened my eyes, finding my groaning vampire honey already pressing his erection near her ass—a dream come true.

I knew his smell, his brain's signature, so there was absolutely nothing to fear, especially with the blood bond going both ways with warm, tingling, fuzzy feelings. I'd pick him out of a crowd with a blindfold.

I rolled to my other side and locked eyes with him. My lust soared with the sight of his hungry blue eyes and his extended fangs. I wove her hands into his hair while going in for his lips, devouring them fully at first contact. My hands glided down to his scalp until I felt the obstacle, a low pony tail, and pulled it off with a few tugs.

He put me on my back, straddling me and the sight of his glorious blonde hair flowing beautifully around him with his swift movement made my heart stop. I was sure my heart came to a full halt when he took off his shirt and revealed his beautifully toned body (AN*readers, pause for a second and imagine, drool).

I was stuck in the moment, gawking at a sight I would never grow tired of that I didn't notice that I was even more naked than him with everything absolutely gone.

Then he went down on me and I watched him, my elbows propping me up to see it all. When I hit my climax, my elbows lost their balance and my head fell to the pillow and my eyes felt like they were going to do 360's.

Eric then rolled me on my stomach and bent my knees so I'd be lifted up. He went in slickly, and tightly catching my breath along with it. He then went on all fours himself, his body enveloping mine. The bed rocked as he thrust in and out of me in a slow pace. I was getting close and I knew he was too. He took a long sniff at my neck, licked my pulse and grumbled in another language. "Oh, Eric, I'm coming, honey! Oooh!" I yelled as I hit my climax with him and he bit. When I thought it couldn't get better, he sucked and his hand went on my clit and began rubbing, his other hand went on my nipple, pinching and caressing. He was only on his knees, suspended, not putting his weight on me—easy for a vampire as strong as him. I came again and again, and I thought my head was going to burst with the lightness it felt. He growled in my neck and licked my bite wound shut.

I fell flat on the mattress and he rolled beside me. His hand travelled up and down my spine, gentle as a butterfly. As my body hummed, I smiled, loving the feeling of cloud nine with Eric.

Eric's hand travelled lower and then entered me. And it goes on and on, and it was longer than usual because he gave me some of his blood. If not for the blood, I would have passed out while we were at it. I was going to sleep until it was night again.

I forgot to ask him what he wanted to tell me when he would wake up later because we were obviously occupied with other more pressing matters, but I guess that could wait until later.

Please review T_T come on. I can't write without enough comments, seriously, it depresses me. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the comments! They made my heart soar and do somersaults! ^_^ Please continue on inspiring me.

Sorry for the very late update. Went on a family vacation XD and got occupied. XD.

You gottaa read Dead in the Family! Also! True Blood Season 3's got some Eric goodness, anyone excited?

**CHAPTER 2**

I fell asleep in his arms and woke up alone.

It turns out I can't sleep the day away, even with that much activity last night. Eric's blood's so strong I didn't even feel sore.

The day's passing excruciatingly slow especially because it's Thursday—so everyone seems to be working their butts off because tomorrow is Friday. I wanted to burst out of my skin, irritated by how slow time's passing. I watched the clock a few times, ticking as slow as a turtle. I was eager to know what Eric had in store for me, whether it is bad or good since I didn't get a chance to find out.

There are finally customers and I'm right on my toes to get their orders, a huge smile on my face. One's a blonde and the other a redhead both just in their early thirties. I haven't seen them around before. D'Eriq's done in a jiffy with their orders and I served it to them with a big smile on my face.

After serving them, I had nothing to do again and I wasn't attracted to the prospect of talking to anyone because all I could think of was Eric. Sam doesn't like Eric so he probably doesn't like hearing about him so I tried to be sensitive as a friend. Sam had a lot going on in his mind like his family and Jannalyn, his girlfriend. I really didn't want to talk to Sam actually because he always found a way to tell me how he disapproved of Eric and I'm just not into that. I love Eric.

So I sat behind the bar, and waited for the new patrons to finish. I then let my mind reel into the possibilities. What does Eric want to say to me?

Maybe he had found someone new and was going to leave me? That wasn't possible, right? But I've been getting these lusty feelings through the blood bond while I was sure as hell that I wasn't anywhere near him. Was it because I couldn't call him my husband? Was that it?

Maybe Eric had matters about Madden to tell me about. Maybe Eric has successfully killed him! Oh, that would be great, just spectacular. He'd have a lot more time with me then. Though I do believe that would possibly bring more political turmoil into the equation with a riled up Felipe and all. It was really too bad Ocella's dead so he couldn't help killing that bastard.

Then the patrons had finished and I quickly attended them, taking their plates and asking if they wanted anything more. The blonde was the quirky one—at least appeared to be because she wasn't really a sunny person on the inside. She was trying to match her façade which was a big smile caused by the fresh botox she just had. Her brain was bursting in pain because of it but she didn't want her friend to find out just yet so she'd try it out too and they'd be in pain together. Her redhead friend was biting it, envying her friend's flawless forehead and tight cheeks. The redhead's husband was a younger one, so she was getting scared of the thought of being left because of starting to look like an old dishrag.

I stopped reading their minds after realizing that I was invading people's privacies again. It was just so boring, and there was this television in form of human minds just waiting there like black holes.

Reading their minds was a mistake. I might turn out exactly like them. My husband will never age and he looks like a perfect Nordic god. I, on the other hand, will age slower than most people because of my drop of fairy blood but would otherwise, still inevitably age into an ugly prune. I didn't want to think about it.

Thankfully, the two ladies were finished eating and I even got a hefty tip. They left and I washed their dishes, wiped the tables, and dried the dishes. I saw myself reflected at the back of the spoon and tried to shrug away the looming sadness.

I just finished a romance novel and it ended with a wedding. I passed a line that really got my attention, "To love and cherish till death do us part."

Did the loving and cherishing stop after death? How about Eric who's like technically dead? How do vampire marriages really work? Vampire marriages are only valid for a hundred years which is forever for humans but not for vampires who live for eternity if they're not killed or commit suicide.

Our marriage seems like it's destined to fail, vampire style or not. I'm human and I'd probably never want to become a vampire. Even if I did become a vampire, our marriage would only extend for a few years. That would be sad, to watch it end. It would be tragic. I'd have to watch it end no matter what. What scared me more was the idea of never turning and getting left by Eric when I'm all old and ugly to die alone, choke on chicken while I'm in my dirty old pajamas only to be found two weeks later.

People know their impending doom but continue to live—the tragedy and gift of man. The end gives and takes away the journey's purpose. Since when did I become so existentialist?

I'll worry about it later.

The sun is about to set, finally.

I was sitting on the stairs at the porch of my home, watching as the last drops of sunlight vanished into the night, when I felt Eric's presence nearby matched with a flurry of warm, happy, excited emotions ringing through the bond. This meant that he had something good to say, which was such a big relief for me since I've been thinking about it all day. Still, the suspense is still killing me and Eric didn't seem like he was going to sit beside me anytime soon.

I looked back to see him leaning on my doorframe, just watching me. He smiled a soft, warm, endearing one that radiated into me and down to my toes.

I was actually very anxious to find out what important news he had to tell me, but the moment felt so cozy and secure that I couldn't bring myself to rush him. So I patted the empty space beside me and found him sitting there, arm around my shoulders the very next blink of my eyes.

It was perfect.

My eyes warmed and glazed as teardrops fell. Eric kissed them away and cupped my cheek with his free hand. He looked at me with loving eyes and I could only try my best to look back him the same way. It's not that I don't love him as much, because I do, it's just that the way he's looking at me reflects how long he's been on earth, and as if he's loved me that long. It was sad, just so sad that life has to move on, that time has to pass, that now has to become then. But there was this joy, this happiness I felt just because I was enveloped by him right now, being cherished with so much undeserved love. Life couldn't get any more perfect than this.

Our faces drew closer to each other until we leaned on each other's foreheads. He then kissed me, soft, sweet and meaningful. I've never been kissed this way before.

We didn't talk for awhile and just sat there, kissed every now and then just relishing each other's presence. Mostly we'd talk about our day, laugh about something, share something trivial, discuss vampire politics then make love… but tonight seemed special and I felt it both in me and in the bond.

I'd forgotten about the fact he had to tell me.

Eric glanced at his watch. "We have to leave in an hour. I have to take you somewhere."

He took my hand so that we'd stand up together. I didn't know Eric could be this cheesy, but I loved it. Is this what he had to say? That we were going on a date?

He led me into my room and I was surprise to see a big box wrapped extravagantly waiting on my bed. I wasn't normally into gifts, but this didn't seem to be a normal gift.

He sat me down and took out a silk red empire dress with a v neckline, which was just perfect. It looked so elegant I had to wonder where we were going.

Eric then took my hand and opened the door of his corvette for me. He kept on smiling at me, a smile I've never seen but I've already deemed my favorite. His mouth was shut; he never spoke a word as he drove. Even when I asked where we were going he only smiled at me… and there was nothing left for me to do but to trust him and I absolutely did. It took a long while for me to learn how to trust again—trust him at least. I knew that there was no one else I could trust, no one.

The scenery around us passed in a blur of lights, people and trees. The, we were nowhere. Nowhere was inside something akin to a forest. I didn't know exactly and I didn't even get to see because it was almost pitch black. He opened the door for me and I stepped out and then I realized why he'd brought me here as soon as I looked up and saw the velvet sky, glistening with diamonds and hanging with a single, golden moon. I could see a billion stars twinkling at me, smiling back at me. The night—just like Eric, was so exquisitely beautiful and both at that moment felt like they could be mine forever.

Then I felt Eric's arms wrap around my waist and he lifted me against him so that he could snuggle his face into the crook of my neck without having to lean. A breathtaking wind passed so quickly, I was up in the air with Eric the next moment I knew.

The stars only came in second as the best thing's that's ever surrounded him, the first being Eric. Then he turned me in his arms and leaned his forehead against mine. Eric whispered, "My love," and precisely at that moment I knew that in my life that the one thing I could not live without was to breathe, to see, to fell, to hear, to have, to love Eric.

"I want our marriage to mean the same thing for both of us. As much as I feel you are my wife, I want you to feel that I am your husband. I want us both to have marital bliss although we have been honeymooning for a long time already. I want us both to give our marriage the credit it deserves. Our marriage binds us and I want you to be happy for that as much as I am. Sookie Stackhouse, I love you. It took a long while to realize for both of us, and it only makes this more special. I've spent a thousand of years without this, without us, and thinking about it that way hurts me because I realize how much I've missed out and I couldn't understand how I survived.

Thinking back, I suppose I've loved you from the very start… right at the moment you entered Fangtasia in that little delicious dress. I thought I was too old to fall in love." He laughed. "There is nothing more in this world that I want than to spend as much time with you as possible. There is nothing more I would rather love for than to wake up every night at the sight of you."

He paused. I felt like crying again. A bloody tear ran down Eric's chin and I wiped it off with my hand smudging it. I kissed his tears away, literally so that there wouldn't be stains on my handsome husband's face.

I felt my heart beat against my chest like it was going to jump out of my throat and run away soon. I knew what was coming. My stomach was doing somersaults one after another, flipping, turning, clenching… but I felt him calming me down through the bond and I let him. As soon as I was breathing normally again, I was back to being mesmerized.

I could get lost in Eric's eyes forever. "Sookie Stackhouse, my wife, will you marry me, again?"

I couldn't help the tears from cascading like waterfalls down my cheeks as Eric smiled at me with such a loving, hopeful stare. It was half a surprise for me. I knew he was going to say that, but part of me didn't believe it because it was too good to be true. I didn't want to expect something so big from Eric, afterall he was a very busy sheriff and weddings just take too much time. But he asked. He really asked. I.. didn't know I wanted it this much. I didn't know how much I needed it until now. But I had to be sure if he was asking me what I had in mind?

"Marry me? In a church? Human style?"

He nodded with a gentle smile trying to prod me into the right direction like I wasn't there already. I then knew what Eric was fussing so much about, why he wanted me so much to tell people that we weren't just "dating". I finally understood.

"Yes, Eric. Yes. I love you so much, yes." and I kissed him firmly, while the tears of joy wracked my whole body like I've never known joy before. We were locked in a chaste kiss, as though we were in an unspoken agreement that we felt something different tonight-something more profound and meaningful than lust reverberating in our bond.

AN*

So the real story kind of starts now.

More MMMmmhhhh goodness in future chapters (really not sure when) but keep your eyes open. Plus, I'd like to hear more from you and where you want this to go, things you want to see, or maybe suggestions? Anything really.

Sorry for not replying to all… getting busy as college is drawing nearer with paper works XD.

Hope you liked it ^_^.

See you next chapter!

Please review!


End file.
